


The Letter Slipped under Your Door on Valentine’s Eve

by locusinbloom (Fractual_Visions)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Snark, Valentine's Day, community: naughtylokiconfessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractual_Visions/pseuds/locusinbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader has petitioned to be Loki's Valentine. His response is very. . . Loki.</p><p>Love letter w/ a bit of roleplaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter Slipped under Your Door on Valentine’s Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn’t screw up Loki POV too badly! Also, Fornyrðislag is freakin’ difficult like you wouldn’t believe. I apologise for the mash-up of English and Norse tradition. I apologise for a lot of things.
> 
> Done for the [Naughty Loki Confessions](http://naughtylokiconfessions.tumblr.com) blog of which I am a devoted follower.

To my freolic leof Bawsy  
(to my beautiful beloved white-striped calf),

Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day. My condolences. It is a Roman holiday and not one celebrated by our Norse Midgardian worshipers. Their time of passion was Ostara, dedicated to renewal and the power of the dawning sun. It has more commonality with your ‘Easter’ than the exchange of romantic sentiments.

You have petitioned me to be your Valentine. I am sure you mean ‘a person who temporarily fulfills your deluded search for meaningful binding of souls’ and not ‘a piece of cardboard expressing empty promises of devotion’. If I am mistaken, I will endeavor to be the latter. It would not be the strangest request I have received from my army. Yes, I am referring to that most irritating potato.

I understand that dinner is customary for this occasion. Given my obligations in Asgard, I have little idea how you imagined I would provide this. Are you truly that desperate for companionship? I pity you.

Very well, allow me to grant your petition. Let me play to your desire to be cherished, even if it is a mere illusion. Let us be creatures of agony together; let me to mount up on you as hinds upon the mountain, if only in dreams.

> Give gladly to     this game of hearts  
>      Tortured with tears     and tragic sighs  
>  Hued Hyacinth     for fragrant hair  
>      Angel of air     come, attend me.
> 
> Faith, would I fare     fast unto thee  
>      Could I but come     for philocaly  
>  Touch tender lips     and tempests ride  
>      Bliss as ablaze     as stolen breath
> 
> Coral colored     as the Valkyries  
>      Angels of Earth     didst you bring  
>  Melodious     did my love sing  
>      To wild dreams drove     my damned heart

You are too young to have known passion, but I have known passion. I have seen wars fought and dragons slain for the love of fair women. Yet you all these surpass.

Oh my dove, your voice is sweet. Your eyes are starlight and your lips are threads of scarlet. You have ravished my heart; I am slain with love for you and not less so with lust. Your tongue is milk to me; my thirst is never quenched. You deserve to be bound in a garden of roses and even they are not so lovely as you, my roe of the forest, my lamb of the fields.

I would that you were with me, that I would dress you in gowns green as the new leafed forest, make them borders of gold with studs of silver. I would fain bedeck your hands in amethyst and your neck in jade. Would that I might crown you in the cedar beamed feasting halls and set you under my banner. Let all Asgard see whom I find loveliest.

Though I cannot be there to stroke your cheeks, we may share a mutual fantasy, if you so desire? A game between the two of us. A secret for our hearts alone. Should you engage with me, know that my instructions for our day of mutual bliss are exacting and I expect to be obeyed. Choose now. Do as you wish or else do as I say.

There are a few things you must prepare.

Choose from among your favourite and most favoured:  
a perfume or misted body scent,  
a soap or wash,  
a fragrant candle,  
a cologne (yes, you may borrow if you do not possess),  
a stuffed animal or pillow from your own chamber,  
a ‘movie’.

Lay out your most romantic evening wear. Also your most leisurely robe or sleeping clothes.

Read no further until these be complete.

A few other things you must procure. A green table covering. A green ribbon, no less than both spread arms’ length, satin is best. Fresh fruit, fresh bread and oil. Flowers, if they would please you.

There are so many things I wish to do to you, to watch you do for me. Sadly, our time together is limited, by your obligations and mine. I will, therefore, set tasks with only regards to your dining and your evening ritual.

At your customary dining hour, prepare your meal and spread your table in green. Set your food where it will not spoil or chill.

Retreat to your bathing chamber, bearing the lit candle with you. Place it near to your bath and draw water. Disrobe. Before you enter the water, kneel down and earnestly thank me for granting your petition. Am I not benevolent? Do I leave my followers to lack for their hearts desires?

You may take your bath. Remember that you are preparing your body as a gift to please me and do accordingly bathe yourself. Do not seek to pleasure yourself. I forbid you.

Mist yourself in perfume and draw on your finery. Paint yourself if that is your wont. Fasten my ribbon in a bow around your neck. Did you chose satin? I do hope so. The joy of watching you struggle to bind the slick fabric on your skin will be delightful fun.

When you are fully ready to present yourself to me, return to your dining room. Prepare your repast and tell me how much you will enjoy my company. Flatter me with compliments, love. Do not fail to lay the table with an honoured space for me. Be certain that when I sit to dine, your place will also be set at my table. Settle the candle between our spaces.

Place oil in a cup and dip your bread. If you have flowers, inhale their scents and stroke their leaves. Tease me with the fruits which you have prepared. Eat heartily and with ravenous appetite, my cooing madrigal, as would become a woman of Asgard.

After our meal is complete, dress yourself in your robe and hie to your electronics. In the finest Midgardian tradition, you will watch a movie. A false portrayal of other humans’ miserable and ridiculous lives to distract you from your own. Do enjoy yourself.

Hold your animal or pillow close. Imagine I am there with you. Speak to me if you wish. Perhaps I will hear you, if I am seated on Hlidskjalf… . perhaps I will respond.

At the conclusion of this entertainment, retreat to your bed. Bring your toy with you and spray it gently with a masculine scent, to bring my presence more clearly to your mind.

Do you wish to enjoy your body, touching it with reverent hands as I long to do in your stead? You may do so; I will watch avidly.

When you are being devoured by the animal whose name is sleep, see my arms around you. I will surely envision you in my arms. Lay your head upon your pillow as upon my breast. Know that I am madly in love with you, that the very stars themselves do not compare to the beauty of your soul, my golden fawn, my little mortal. I will wrap you in my furs and covers, as a treasure too precious to leave from my side, and while you sleep, I will guard you with a jealous passion.

Lastly, in your celebration of all that is deluded and naive in this wretched miserable realm of existence, remember this: your love will break your heart. Good! Nothing is more beautiful to me than a broken heart.

Your Devoted Valentine,  
Loki


End file.
